


it's on like donkey kong

by XOLove47



Series: brevity is the soul of wit (drabbles) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Mario Kart References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Video games have been known to ruin relationships. Robbie Reyes just never thought his would be one of them.Or, the time Daisy's competitive streak rears its ugly head.[Written for AosFicnet2's Drabble Challenge]





	it's on like donkey kong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> I had SO much fun with this one that I had to post it separately from the rest of my drabbles (also because I thought of an awesome title, lol). Hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

“Are you upset with me?” ****

Robbie eyed his girlfriend warily. She was currently stewing in the passenger seat of his Charger, which was usually an indication that he had fucked up.

“Nope,” Daisy answered, popping the p exaggeratedly.

“Are you sure? Because you’ve barely said two words to me since we left the party. Hell, you’ve been acting strangely since– Oh no,” Robbie stopped himself short, as the realization of what he had done to piss Daisy off dawned on him. 

“Oh yes!”

Robbie threw up his hands, “You couldn’t possibly be mad at me for _that_.”

“Don’t tell me how to feel!” Daisy retorted.

“Daisy, getting mad at me because I beat you at Mario Kart is extreme, even for you.”

He knew his girlfriend had a competitive streak, but this was absurd.

“I’m not mad that you beat me, I’m mad that you cheated!”

“I did not cheat!” Robbie replied indignantly.

“You used the blue shell on me! On me, _your girlfriend._ ”

“That’s not cheating, that’s _literally_ part of the of the game.”

Daisy huffed, “Okay, fine. I’ll concede that maybe I’m being a tiny bit ridiculous, if you agree to a rematch when we get home.”

“Deal.”


End file.
